


唯爱永生

by Birthmark



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, thesewt - Freeform, 一发完
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birthmark/pseuds/Birthmark
Summary: 爱与死是最接近的，最幸福与最不幸的爱，都与死接近。
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 4





	唯爱永生

\--------------  
爱与死是最接近的，  
最幸福与最不幸的爱，  
都与死接近。  
\--------------

忒修斯推开房门，金属门把上已经积了一层浅浅的灰，陈旧的木门因为太久没人使用而变得迟钝，吱吱呀呀地发出着刺耳的声音，在安静的空间中显得格外突兀。  
夕阳随着木门的开启冲进了拉着窗帘的房间，毫无生气的屋子总算是抹上了温暖的橘色。忒修斯站在门口，默默地注视着房里的一切。一张不算太宽的双人床，床单是忒修斯最喜欢的深灰色，没有任何纹路，单调而简洁，和床单配套的枕头孤零零地摆在床头的正中间显得异常寂寞。忒修斯习惯将自己的东西摆在右手边的床头柜上，那上面有着从医院开的各式各样的药物，大多数都是与治疗精神疾病相关。  
忒修斯还记得当时医生的警告，任何药物都会让人产生依赖性，能少用尽量少用，不用最好。但是战争所带来的痛苦回忆终归不是那么轻易就能抹去的，即使克制如忒修斯，这几年他对于药物的使用也仅仅是没有增加而已。  
每个夜晚他都会从噩梦中惊醒，硝烟、火炮、残肢从他眼前一一略去，剩下一片斑驳的血迹顺着污浊的泥土缓慢地蜿蜒。

左边的柜子上放着一套叠得整整齐齐的睡衣，很明显忒修斯在这次出远门之前忘记将它们收起来了，仅仅只是按照自己日常的习惯在起床换完衣服后将他们叠好摆在床头柜上，方便晚上睡觉时再次使用。  
果然自己的记性是越来越差了，忒修斯有些遗憾地笑了笑，走到床边拿起衣服，果然一个月没回家，这就脏得不行了，睡衣展开时带动的灰尘还让他打了个不大不小的喷嚏，便索性皱着眉头将他们扔进了阳台的洗衣机里。  
看来家里又要弄此大扫除了。

其实一个简单的清洗咒就能在几分钟之内将所有的卫生打扫干净，但事实上他已经很久没有使用过魔法了。倒不是说他成为了和某些麻瓜一样的魔法抵制者，只是他在医生的建议下从魔法部辞职之后，似乎也没什么事情只能依靠魔杖来完成了。每天在家闲着也是闲着，静下来脑子里反而杂乱，不如动手做点事，分散下注意力。  
这是忒修斯在伦敦郊区买的一栋二层小别墅，开车大概三十分钟就能到市区。当初买下来的时候就已经很破了，所以价格也相对比较便宜。好在基本设施并没有被损坏，补补修修勉强还能用着，忒修斯就也懒得去换新的。  
厕所的水管已经老化，还要费上一点力气才能把开关拧开。他将铁桶摆在笼头下方，看着自来水一股一股地从管道里喷出，发出隆隆的声音，在桶里卷起激烈的水花越堆越高。头顶的吊灯也是奄奄一息，尽着自己最大的努力发光发热，在墙面上闪烁出微暗的光斑，摇摆不定。

当忒修斯将手中的工具放入桶中，准备结束整理时，外屋响起一阵敲门声。开门一看，却是隔壁邻居，希望能借几根蜡烛给家里小孩开烛光party。  
“今天大扫除，刚刚蜡烛收进杂物间了，请稍等我一下。”忒修斯有些抱歉地回答。  
“啊，好的，辛苦您了。”  
邻居是上个月才搬来的苏格兰人，说话时带有一点点鼻音，但给人的感觉倒也友好。忒修斯平常散步回来要是正好碰上对方在院子里浇花，也会停下来打个招呼，问候天气。  
邻居家三个孩子，两个双胞胎哥哥和一个才出生的小妹妹，还养着一条小牧羊犬。每当夜幕降临，忒修斯都会透过窗户看见他们一家五口加上一条小狗在院子草坪里嬉戏聊天，而后缓缓地合上窗帘。

蜡烛找起来虽谈不上麻烦，但是杂物间在屋子二次的最里面，所以也要花上一点时间。当忒修斯拿着蜡烛走下楼梯时，邻居已经站在大门口悄咪咪地打量了房子好一阵。见到屋子主人下来了，便赶紧收回目光，对着忒修斯连连致谢。  
“举手之劳罢了，不用客气。”  
“趁着时间还早，您要不也来参加一下我们的聚会？自打我们搬过来还从未邀请过您来呢，我家那位总是惦念着。”邻居热情道。  
事实上他们一家对眼前这位年轻的男人都有着一种不带恶意的好奇，他从来不参加社区聚会，也从来不邀请他人到家中做客。没人知道他从事怎样的工作，每天都是独来独往，早出晚归。  
“谢谢您的好意，但是刚刚弄完大扫除的我需要休息一下，请替我向您夫人表达我的歉意。”忒修斯略带歉意地笑笑，委婉地拒绝了邻居的邀请。  
“这样啊，那您好好休息吧。”邻居连忙说道。只不过在出门前还是忍不住问了一句：“恕我冒昧，请问您是报社记者吗？刚刚您进去拿蜡烛的时候，我瞅见您桌上放的报纸了，虽然没看清标题和内容，但是那么一大叠放在那还是很显眼呢。”说完指了指客厅里的餐桌。  
忒修斯回头看了一眼，然后对邻居摇摇头：“那是刚刚大扫除拿出来的，只不过还没来得及收拾，恐怕是您误会了。”  
邻居见忒修斯也没有继续解释自己职业的意思，顿时有些尴尬，便在互道晚安之后匆匆告辞离开了。

忒修斯在目送邻居离开后关上大门并落了锁，想来也不会再有客人来访了。他慢慢走到餐桌前。餐桌并不大，毕竟也就一个人使用。伸手拿起最上面一张的报纸，《预言家日报》几个大字映入眼帘，上面除了记载着八卦以及各式小道消息，最后一版的角落里记录着在战争中阵亡的巫师名单。  
忒修斯目光下移，在倒数第三排的那个名字停住。  
纽特·斯卡曼德（男）  
没有生平，也没有照片，只有一个简简单单的名字加上一个性别，便是对他的全部介绍。忒修斯将报纸翻回到第一页，这张报纸的发行日期是1915年的3月28日，一个普普通通的日子，没有任何的特别。甚至因为魔法部的原因，对于战死者都没有加以宣传与悼念。  
转眼五年了啊，纽特离开自己五年了。忒修斯将报纸叠好，整齐地放在那一堆报纸的正上方。这是他购买的最后一张《预言家日报》，大概是家里的传统，斯卡曼德先夫人生前不爱挑嘴弄舌，但不妨碍她有一颗八卦的心。再后来是因为纽特游走世界惹是生非，成为报纸八卦版的宠儿，家里报纸更是没断过。  
而当看报纸的人和报纸中的人都不在了，那个买报的家伙也因为受伤送进了医院，家中自然就再也没有新的报纸了。

忒修斯想起过去一个月，待在纽特的墓前，看着那个纯白的十字架，什么也不说，什么也不做。就是安安静静地坐着，看着墓碑前才长出来的小雏菊随风摇曳，陪着长眠于土地之下的小月亮，好像一生也就这么过完了。  
都说人很难回忆起小时候的事情，但是忒修斯依旧能清楚地记得从父母告诉自己要有一个弟弟或者妹妹时的惊喜，到他小月亮出生时的紧张与激动，再到陪着弟弟慢慢长大的幸福和纽特青春期之后和自己渐行渐远的忧虑。每一个时刻，每一个片段，他都记得。  
他无疑是爱着他的。  
忒修斯原以为自己对纽特的爱如同世间每一个兄弟之间的情感，也原以为纽特对自己的疏离只是因为疲于应对兄长的教诲。却忽视了小月亮悄悄抬头注视自己时眼底的羞涩以及自己因为纽特在学校和别的女孩传绯闻的心烦意躁。  
他把自己锁定在了兄长的位置上。忒修斯偶尔会想是不是因为自己的克制让纽特无法接近自己，而自己却傻乎乎地以为是纽特关上了他们交流的窗。  
上战场大概是忒修斯一生中难有的冲动，至今为止也没觉得这个决定有什么错误。他在那里拥有了属于自己的爱情，也永远地失去了自己的爱人。  
他记得纽特挡在自己面前的背影，泥土被斑驳的血迹染深。他记得纽特努力地看着自己的眼睛，腼腆一笑。  
炮火喧天的战场，他却分明听清了一句轻声的告白：  
“哥哥，我爱慕着你。”

那个吻来得太迟，抱抱怪失去了他的月亮。

忒修斯缓缓伸出手，直到触碰到自己的嘴唇才突然回过神。他抬头望了一眼墙上的钟，八点三十了。  
他回到自己的房间，床边倚着一个箱子。忒修斯将箱子打开钻了进去。  
“妈妈今天还是没有回来哦，但是你们这么乖，相信他很快就会回来，和我们永远在一起……”

**Author's Note:**

> summary源于木心先生的诗，他超会的！


End file.
